What You See May Not Always Be
by Tusuke Kounami
Summary: Inuyasha has lost Kagome to Sesshomaru! Will Our Inu's life end? Sesshomaru seems to be really pleased with something. Rated R for Lemons, Lang. and possible violence. Is this fic really what it seems to be?
1. Thoughts of Regret

Hi there, Tueske here, Well I have a new story *dodges rocks being thrown at her* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just had to put this new story down on the computer. I had wrote it a long time ago, thinking that I had lost this story all together. But today I found it and so here it is.  
  
"What You See May Not Always Be"  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts of Regret  
  
I guess you are expecting me to say hi to all of you. Well the truth of the matter is... I don't really feel like it. Not after all that has been going on in my life. Yeah I messed up big time. I chose Kikyo over Kagome. I practically left my poor baby for dead. By the Gods I loved her. No wait I take that back I DO love her. But in the end... being the foolish baka I was I couldn't see. I was too damned blind to see that Kikyo had betrayal written in her eyes while Kagome... my sweet Kagome had nothing but caring, trust, love, honesty, and compassion written in her eyes all at once. It hurt me to see her like that. That dreadful day... when Naraku purposely had me choose between the two most important women in my life. How was I supposed to know that Kikyo was caught up in his little scheme? *scoffs* The bitch, and then she had the nerve to tell me that I had to uphold my promise in going to hell with her.  
  
But that... that... was just the beginning of my problems. It happened... it happened one night, not too long after I had made my stupid decision and Sesshomaru had saved my dear Kagome. I couldn't figure it out but it was very close. The smell of mating it made me turn my nose up because of its' stench. It was by a nearby hot spring, not far from outside of my forest. I had to investigate I didn't know why... I just... I just had to see. As I drew nearer towards the hot spring, the scent of jasmine and Sakura blossoms engulfed my nose. I knew that scent anywhere... Kagome. I ran as fast I could to see her. I had to see her, I needed to see her. But then, another familiar scent caught my nose. I stopped abruptly because I was in a state of shock. I could believe it, but the smell of my half-brother Sesshomaru was mixed with Kagome's scent. Rage overcame me as my mind wandered to the unbelievable that indeed could be a fact though I prayed to the God's that it wasn't by any means true.  
  
I had then seen the harsh reality unravel right before my eyes. As I neared the edge of the hot spring. There it was, there HE was... Sesshomaru mating with my sweet Kagome, and what made matters even worse was that she was enjoying it. Pleasure was written all over her face as she called out HIS name begging for more. I then knew, at that very moment I had no reason to live. I had lost the two women I loved the most, just by making one stupid mistake. That's all it took... that's all it took...  
  
There you go Chapter 1: Thoughts of Regret Please Review I'll have Chapter 2 up real soon! I am sorry for those of you who found the first unedited version of this confusing, but I did some changes and I hope that you can now understand it all. The reason why it was written the other way, was because our Inu was the only one talking, but since it needed to be clarified, I fixed all mistakes. GOMEN! Thank You reviewers! ON WITH CHAPTER 2 *CHARGE*  
  
Arigatou, Tueske Koenami 


	2. The Cries of A Healing Heart

Hi all! And yes I am finally back and ready and willing to write. I again have to say that I am terribly sorry for the extremely long update. Everything is so hectic. This is my last year of high school and I am going broke from it all. At least it's almost over! Which reminds me, that adds on to my long list of never-ending problems. I have been accepted to the art school I have been DYING to get into! Where I will be majoring in animation. It's called Collins College A School of Design and Technology. I'm sure many of you heard it but it's located in Tempe, Arizona. *Sigh* Anyways, the price is WAY to high for me to pay right now and I have to bust my but in filling out scholarship applications just to get in. Big whoopee! I can hardly hide my excitement. (The sarcasm is dripping like thick maple syrup on a Fall day) $58,000! How on Kami-sama's great green earth, am I gonna pay that!? We'll (Kami and I) work it out some way, some how. Thanks for reading my problems that I'm sure you didn't want to know. On with fic right? Well lets go! I'm ready! Without further a due I present CHAPTER TWO: "The Cries of A Healing Heart"  
  
I do not own Inuyasha nor the rest of the Inuyasha gang. However I am proud to announce that I DO own the character Makido the Serpent Demon! And here it is:  
  
Chapter 2: The Cries of A Healing Heart  
  
It hurt. It hurt real bad. The pain...the betrayal I felt, it seethed through my body like an unknowing poison. The day... the day...h-he chose. HE CHOSE HER! *sobs* He chose her over me! That...that BITCH Kikyo! She took the only man I have ever been in love with away from me! Damn, that Naraku! He made him choose! HE KNEW whom Inuyasha would choose! And he chose HER! *Buries face in hands* He chose her! *sobs* I always... I always thought that Inuyasha loved me. Why did he not choose me? I loved him; I stayed by his side and cherished every breathing moment with him. *regaining her composure* Even if we were fighting and bickering, I cherished every moment of it. When Naraku dropped Kikyo and me off of that cliff, I just knew that he was going to come to my rescue, just as he always did. But when I saw that Kikyo was the one and not I, I felt despair fill my body as hope drained away and I accepted my defeat and DEATH.  
  
Then Sesshomaru came into the picture. He was right there by my side the whole time. He was the one that saved me that dreadful day. He was the one that cared for me when I took sick. He was the one that had to force me to eat and sleep, when I would not. He was the one that made me smile and speak again. He was the one that took all of the pain away. HE was the one that I clung to for my life and what was left of my love.  
  
Sesshomaru was the one that I...Kagome Higarashi, made love to. *giggles* And by Kami... it was bliss. I never knew that all of my pain could be taken away just by sexual intercourse. No...no my pain was NOT taken away through sexual intercourse but through love. The love that he had for me and the love that I had grown for him.  
  
My heart is healing and it no longer hurts as much. It's still a pinch but... it's going away... these are the cries of MY healing heart.  
  
GODS KAGOME HOW CAN YOU WRITE THIS STUFF!!?  
  
End of Chapter 2! YAY! I am so happy! I finally put up the long awaited Chapter 2. Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I have my reasons. The LONGER chapters WILL come later. "Great writings comes, with great patience."  
  
Arigatou for Reading! ^_~  
  
Tueske Koenami  
  
Mukuki-chan: REVIEW FOR KOENAMI-CHAN!!!!!! *innocently* or There will be some consequences and repercussions. *giggles*  
  
JA NE!!!!!! 


End file.
